


Omegaverse One-shots

by Anonymous



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: BMC and DEH need a little more to this AU and I’m willing to take requests and any ideas. Enjoy.





	1. Requests

This is my Omegaverse Oneshot book I’m deciding to start.   
  
Feel free to ask for ships I don’t have listed in these fandoms it’s just what I thought of first (or added as the book progressed).

I don’t do:

-blood/gore

-knife play

-anything non-consensual 

-temperature play (wax, burning)

-pain 

It doesn’t have to be smut but I love comments and requests <3


	2. Deere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
I would love either some Boyf Riends, Spicy Bis, or Deere hurt/comfort(preferably omega jer but hey, beggars can't be choosers-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Jake and Omega Jeremy

* * *

Requested by:[WellDangMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDangMan/pseuds/WellDangMan)

Jeremy glanced behind himself and saw the figure dart behind the corner of the building. 

Shit. _Shit shit shit shit shit shit_

Jeremy knew his scent took on a sense of fear. And he knew his steps had increased in speed.

But these heavy footsteps had been following him for 6 blocks now and he wasn't in a familiar enough part of town to know where to go.

As Jeremy neared a stoplight he glanced around for any escape or exit route.

Why had he come out here again?

Oh right he needed a job since no one would hire an Omega near him and a bookstore was open to anyone willing.

So now this, Alpha, Jeremy sniffs the air to check, is stalking him through the streets at 1:00pm in the afternoon (where for some reason no one is out and about).

Jeremy panicked as the hand is across the street from him and cars start passing.

"Hi there beautiful." A deep voice purred behind Jeremy.

It only took a glance for Jeremy to see a mop of greasy unkept hair and a wide smile that didn't quite meet the mans eyes. He had "Danger" written all over him, and Jeremy's scent showed.

"Oh don't be scared." The man inched forward, reaching out and grabbing Jeremy's face to properly meet their eyes.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you." The mans eyes sparkled with intimidation and Jeremy could smell the strong musk of the man behind to plunge into Jeremy's nose. The smell mixed with a sickly sweet that meant the Alpha was attempting to lure and put the poor, frightened Omega into his control.

Jeremy saw the flash of the light across the street and darted away. Pulling himself front he mans grip and sprinted.

Jeremy didn't bother looking back but from the heavy footsteps he knew the Aloha was resilient and following.

Jeremy's eyes widened as a store door opened and a tall and slightly muscular man walked out. Jeremy attempted to screech to a stop but instead ran into the mans chest.

"Oh my god-- I'm-- I'm so--so sorry." Jeremy heaved our as he pushed himself away from the man.

Jeremy felt light headed and at first thought it was from running but it was something gentle and smooth filling the air. Knocking out the pungent smell for a strong yet soothing one.

Then a hand was on Jeremy's shoulder and panic settled back into Jeremy as soon as it had left.

"There you are baby boy. We don't want to be late for Darla's party."

'_Who the hell is Darla?'_

Though Jeremy didn't say it out loud it must have shown on his features since the other man spoke up.

"I'm sorry is this man bothering you?" The deep voice outweighed the creepy stranger. But this mans tone was sweet too, almost like a big bear who probably gave great hugs.

"Oh no my--"

"I'm not talking to you." The taller male shot daggers towards the greasy haired man.

That's when the scent of an Alpha, a different Alpha, flooded the air.

_Thank G o d_

"A-actually y-es. Could-could you walk me h-home please?" Jeremy asked. He knew he was using his Omega voice. He knew he probably looked like a kicked puppy. But anything to get out of this mans grasp.

"Gladly." The nice stranger reaches forward and gently took Jeremy's hand and led him away from the stunned man.

Once they had walked a few blocks Jeremy's heart was still pounding but reality caught back up with him.

"Holy shit." Jeremy stopped.

"He was going to take me. And- and probably rape me. And he said he said--"

"Hey calm down nothing happened you're fine I promise." Jeremy's savior pulled them aside to stop Jeremy's panic attack.

"But-but-but-"

But instead the man pulled him into his chest and--Jeremy was absolutely right. This guy gives amazing hugs.

Once Jeremy was calmed down he felt embarrassed pulling away.

"I'm sorry for bothering you. I guess I have to find out how to get home."

"You haven't bothered me, you needed help and that guy was a creep. Let me help just a little more."

"Are you sure? I don't even know your name."

The stranger paused to smile.

"Names Jake." Jake held out his hand.

_Oh no._

Now Jeremy's gone and started falling for someone.

"Jeremy," he slapped on his own nervous smile and took the hand.

Jake's smile brightened and his nose scrunched up.

_Yeah._

_Jeremy’s done for._


	3. Kleinphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
Can you do kleinphy with Omega Connor and Alpha Jared where Connor gets overwhelmed during sex (not due to pain, maybe from pleasure) and he has to use his safe word? And then Jared has to comfort him and Connor is super weepy and just not at all like himself.

Requested by: Annie

Jared thrust once more into Connor's dripping hole with a grunt. 

"You feel so good Con, just a few more and I'll be--- I'll be filling you up just the way you like it." Jared groaned with closed eyes. 

Beneath him Connor was heaving and dripping in sweat. He had already cummed about a few minutes ago, and Jared wasn't far behind. 

Usually Connor loved a little over-stimulation as his Alpha finished buried deep inside him, but Jared had wrapped a hand around Connor's weeping cock and now every sense was on fire.

Connor couldn't stop the pained whimper that slipped past his lips when Jared's thrusts became erratic and the hand was pumping Connor in odd intervals.

Jared obviously didn't hear as Jared powered through and looked as though he was about to orgasm, 

He looked so hot like that. So pleased and open and Connor couldn't take that from him. He'd get aftercare once Jared was done it was-- 

Toomuchtoomuchtoomuch

Jared's other hand had moved to tweak Connor's nipple. On top of everything else and--

"Jared Red! Stop please stop!" Connor gasped out loudly.

And then all at once it stopped. 

It felt like Connor had been exposed to fresh air, and could breath again. 

But all of it came crashing dow again.

The terrible feeling of too much, his body still felt on fire and what was fresh air is now choking him. 

He heard his name being called but for some reason he couldn't hear it over sobs that he realized were coming from himself.

"Connor hey it's okay it's okay." Jared mantra-ed more so to himself but pulled the crying Omega into his lap.

Connor clung to Jared as he continued to cry.

Jared's never seen Connor like this and had no idea what to do. He reverted to his instincts, and his experiences helping Evan when he had panic attacks.

Jared rubbed his poor boyfriends back and held him close enough to whisper reassuring phrases.

Connor gave little responses back, only gripping Jared and by the time Connor seemed to gain a sense of calm Jared's cock had become flaccid and was already planning a bath for them.

"Come on Con." Jared easily picked up the Omega and carried him to the connected bathroom. Jared went to set Connor on the toilet seat lid but he whined and clung to Jared.

Usually Jared would set him down anyway but keep close to the Omega.

But this wasn't a blissed out and tired Connor. This was a scared Connor who had safe-worded (which Jared will discuss more about in the morning knowing this wasn't the time to ask).

So instead Jared kept Connor next to him as the water filled the tub to the right height.

Jared lowered Connor into the water first before quickly climbing into the tub behind his boyfriend.

Connor relaxed into the warm water and Jared's chest.

Jared silently washed Connor's body and was relieved to hear soft sighs from Connor.

"M sorry Jare."

Jared immediately whipped towards his boyfriend.

"Connor no, don't be. I'm so proud, you needed to stop and that's completely reasonable. We can talk about it later when you're more comfortable, but never be guilty of safe-wording." Jared assured and giving gentle kisses of reassurance on Connor's exposed skin.

The two fell back into silence but now it was calmed and relaxed.

When the two settled back into bed Connor curled up under Jared's chin with a sigh.

"Love you." He mumbled.

"I love you too." Jared smiled into Connor's damp hair.


	4. Spicy Bis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
Spicy bis  
Alpha Rich  
Omega Jeremy
> 
> It's them using bondage for the first time

Requested by:[aj_that_person](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_that_person/pseuds/aj_that_person)

"Come on Jere, you wanted to do this. Plus, how am I supposed to know what _you _want?" Rich walked alongside his beet red boyfriend.

"I k-know. It doesn't stop it f-from being emba-barrassing." Jeremy whispered.

"Well get ready to be thoroughly embarrassed." Rich smirked as he pushed the door open to Spencer's gifts.

"Welcome to Spencer's." A voice called out with no emotion or care behind the words.

"Oh hi, can we take a look in the back please?" Rich approached the counter

"Rich," Jeremy hissed.

"ID?"

"Right _Heere._" Rich winked to his boyfriend as he pulled out his wallet and flashed the ID verifying he was indeed 18 and an Alpha.

"Door is in the back, code is 5678."

Rich nodded and dragged his boyfriend to the '**Must be 18 or older and an Alpha to enter**' door.

Rich entered the code and both boys were opened to a small room holding a lot of sex toys.

"Huh you would think they would have a better code."

Jeremy shrugged as the door closed behind them and they were enclosed with everything in the room.

"Okay, go to town babe."

Jeremy flushed but did let his legs carry him over to the nearest shelf. There was a display of all sorts of things, but Jeremy reached out for a pair of handcuffs first.

The more Jeremy looked the more he seemed to relax. As he expressed interest in things Rich would be by his side to ask if he wanted it. By the time they left the room Jeremy had picked out a pair of fuzzy handcuffs, specially designed rope, and a surprise Jeremy had kept in it's packaging.

Once checking out Rich pulled Jeremy close to whisper in his ear. 

"You wanna go play with your new toys baby boy?"

"Yes."

\-----

"Strip." Rich's Alpha voice cut through the air.

Jeremy immediately began loosing articles of clothing until he was fully naked. Rich finally allowed his scent to settle into the air around Jeremy as comfort, which worked when Jeremy slowly melted and fell backwards onto the bed.

Rich cut his scent off for the time being, he needed Jeremy to be aware as they started out.

"Cuffs or Rope?" Rich asked pulling the two items out.

"Cuffs," Jeremy answered, "For now." He tagged on.

"Lay back."

Jeremy scrambled to lay on the bed with his hands above him and at the headboard.

Rich chuckled a little as he stripped himself of his own clothes before climbing on top of Jeremy.

"What?" Jeremy looked over at his boyfriend.

"Oh nothing. It's just so cute to see you so-- desperate."

Despite everything that's going on, Jeremy flushed red at the word 'cute'.

"I'm not cute. Or desperate." Jeremy mumbled as Rich leaned forward with the handcuffs.

"Oh honey," Rich almost laughed again, "Yes you are." He finished off with two clicks and Jeremy being official bound to the headboard.

Rich placed a small peck on Jeremy's pouty lips, "Now, how about we have some fun already." Rich purred and rolled his hips once.

Jeremy gasped and immediately pulled at his constraints to grab at Rich, but to no avail.

"Forgot already Jer?" Rich climbed off Jeremy grab lube.

"Maybe..." Jeremy mumbled to himself.

Rich returned with a smirk on his face as he popped open the lube and spreading it on his fingers to warm it.

Rich lowered his fingers to circle Jeremy's hole teasingly. Jeremy gasped and rugged at his constraints again.

Rich trailed his other hand up Jeremy's chest and continued light teasing and touching to hear all of Jeremy's pretty noises and struggling against his bonds.

When Rich finally sunk his first finger into Jeremy's heat Jeremy was on the verge of begging.

"Alpha _please."_

Rich room that as his cue to finally kick into gear. Rich pushed in all fingers and enjoyed Jeremy's squirming and loud moan.

"Feel good Jer?"

"Please Rich I need more I need so much more." Jeremy dipped into begging territory.

"You sure Jer?" Rich thrust his fingers just so.

"Yes I'm sure!" Jeremy arched off the bed.

"Ah ah ah." Rich pulled out his fingers. "Be patient or I could go take a break and leave you here."

"No no no I'm sorry please Rich please." Jeremy squirmed.

Rich grinned and lined up with Jeremy. 

"You sure you're ready..." Rich joked and Jeremy's strained look was enough for Rich.

He pushed in and watched Jeremy melt beneath him. 

Rich enjoyed the way Jeremy was sprawled out beneath him, but it was evident on Jeremy's face that he was in heaven at the moment.

"Alpha I'm close." Jeremy whined.

"Cum for me Jer." Rich knotted Jeremy.

When Jeremy came he saw stars and kinda blacked out for a second. But while Jeremy laid boneless Rich took off the cuffs and used the ointment he hid to soothe Jeremy's wrists.

"Hi babe. What'd you think." Rich softly smiled from above.

"Perfect." Jeremy sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so very sorry about not updating in forever. My schedule seems to get crazier every day, and school is school. I really appreciate all the requests. Im going to start setting up dates im required to update my fics so they are regular and organized.


	5. Tree Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
Tree bros with alpha Evan, omega Connor. Can you write Evan trying to shyly court Connor over the span of a few months and Connor doesn’t understand what’s happening and why he’s “stalking him” until Evan has to outright tell him what he’s doing. (Preferably with them being complete strangers))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Evan and Omega Connor

Requested by: You-see-but-you-don’t-observe

Evan peeked around the corner to see his new neighbor continue to move boxes into his apartment. Evan wasn't sure what to do since the boxes were blocking the hallway and preventing Evan from reaching his own apartment.

'You're an Alpha. Just go over there and assert your dominance over this new Omega' Evan pep-talked to himself after taking a sniff in the air to confirm his suspicions.

"Excuse me." Evan approached.

"Oh sorry, just a second and I will get these boxes out of your way." The Omega sent a small smile that left Evan a stuttering mess. And Evan took one look at the other's outfit and nearly fainted. His new neighbor was clad in black ripped jeans, a t-shirt that said 'I speak fluent sarcasm', and blue and black flannel open and rolled up to show swirling tattoo's on the other's forearms. Then the stranger's curly brown hair was gathered up in a very small ponytail.

"What number are you at?" the Omega interrupted Evan's ogling.

"T-t-two thirty t-three." Evan stuttered out nervously.

"Oh cool! Just a door down." The stranger glanced over his shoulder.

"Yea, Oh I'm Evan." Evan clumsily stepped over a box.

"Connor." The Omega smiled softly, holding out a hand to shake.

Evan leaned forward but miscalculated and tripped over a stray box instead. The only thing running through his mind being he just made a fool of himself in front of his new neighbor. In his sulking on the floor where he fell, he heard a small chuckle above him.

"You okay down there? If you didn't like handshakes you could have said so."

"Oh no I'm just, really clumsy." Evan was about to pull himself up but a weight on his lap stopped. 

"Luna!" Connor chastised the grey and white cat on Evan's lap. Connor scooped up the cat off Evan's lap. 

"Sorry about her." Connor held the cat, "Well nice to meet you Evan."

Evan stood and softly pet the cat who purred back. "It's fine." He smiled at the cat. "Nice to meet you too."

Evan walked back to his apartment and sighed until realization dawned on him.

_'Shit I like him.'_

\-----

Evan looked through the options. No, no, definitely not, maybe-- "Yes!" Evan whispered to himself and loaded the item into his online basket.

\-----

Evan watched his neighbor leave for his morning run (which totally wasn't super hot) and brought the large box he had and placed it carefully on Connor's doorstep. Evan smiled softly until Connor's scent returned back to the air followed by rushed footsteps. Evan ran back to his apartment.

"Can't believe I forgot my wallet." Connor spoke aloud. 

Evan could hear the box being ripped open and the rustling of fabric.

"Oh how sweet. A moving in gift I wonder who it's from?" Connor echoed as he pulled out a black blanket with gold stars.

"What? No, there's a note and it's supposed to be--" Evan sighed as he fully clicked his door closed..

\-----

"Okay lets try this again." Evan bounced on the balls of his feet.

This time it was a smaller box but Evan set the box on Connor's doorstep and returned to his apartment, ear to the cracked open door. The first set of footsteps was a false alarm, but when Connor's scent flooded Evan's senses he prepared himself for Connor's reaction.

"Oh, another gift." Connor spoke aloud, something very endearing Evan picked up on. When Evan heard a soft gasp Evan was proud of himself for the find, a plush dragon with black, purple, green detailing.

"Luna's is going to love this!" Connor opened his door and called for his cat.

"Really?!" Evan huffed to himself. "I'm gonna show him." Evan growled to himself, a plan already forming in his head.

\-----

'You can do this, you can do it." Evan mantra-ed to himself, hand at the ready to knock. 'Just move forward..' But before Evan could knock the door opened on its own.

"Oh hello again. Evan right?" Connor held out his hand to shake.

"Y-yeah." Evan shook his hand. "I uh. I have s-something for you." Evan held out his new gift, a black leather jacket he may or may not have scented.

"Oh wow Evan, you didn't have to. Thank you so much! Did you get this at that cool thrift store it has a strong scent."

Evan felt as if Connor was the most oblivious person in the world, coming from captain oblivious himself.

"No actually I scented it, I did buy it at the thrift store specifically for you, I have spent time and effort trying to find the perfect things to court you with. And you still haven't noticed!" Evan gestured wildly as he spoke to Connor without stuttering for the first time.

"I'm sorry that was rude of me." Evan's eyes widened as he realized his mistake, turning to go.

"You've been courting me?" Connor asked in disbelief.

"I wanted to ever since I laid my eyes on you." Evan softly smiled.

"Would you like to come in?" Connor pulled aside from the door-frame.

"I'd love to." Evan's smile widened.


	6. Expensive Headphones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
Maybe some Omega Rich Alpha Michael? One where the situation becomes bad at Rich's house with his father so he flees to Michael's house or smth maybe?

Requested by: [Yemo_Quartet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemo_Quartet/pseuds/Yemo_Quartet)

Rich ducked as another glass bottle flew through the air.

"How the hell did I get stuck with the runt and useless child--" Greg Goranski slurred

Rich managed to reach the door, pulling it open and slamming the door behind him, not looking back. 

The question was where would he go?

\----

Michael woke up to knocking on the door leading out of the basement (aka his room)

Michael glanced over at his clock to see it was 3:17 am. On a Wednesday.

Michael hauled himself out of bed and trudged over to the door and pulled it open to see a very tired Richard Goranski.

"Rich? It's 3 in the morning and--" Sniff, "Why do you smell so scared." Michael seemed to wake up immediately.

Michael was aware his newly antiquated friend was an Omega, he's the only popular Omega in probably the whole county. But Rich does a damn good job of hiding his scent and right now it was stronger than any scent Michael has ever smelled. And he's walked in on Jeremy mid-rut.

"Michael please," Rich whispered in a broken voice.

Michael ushered the omega in and shut the door. Michael flipped on the light and turned around to see Rich carrying a duffel bag and his school backpack, and 

"Is that a bruise?!" Michael leaped forward and cupped Rich's bruised face in his hands.

Rich whimpered and pulled away.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, what? What happened?" 

But Michael felt like he already knew the answer.

"I left. I couldn't do anymore. Michael I just--"

And then Michael witnessed the most unbelievable sight.

Rich fucking Goranski started crying//.

Michael at least knew how to handle this thanks to his time with Jeremy (the most least Alpha male he's ever met).

Michael slowly approached Rich, taking both bags from him and leading the Omega to his bed.

Michael sat next to him but all Rich did was curl up.

With a sigh Michael began gently rubbing Rich's back until the Omega finally seemed to calm down and poke his head out.

"T-t-thanks Michael. I'm sure you would rather be sleeping. B-but can I stay the night. Then i won't bother you again." Rich manged to string together a sentence, trying to seem tough once again.

"Rich, you left your home, you can stay as long as you like. My moms will be on board the whole way. I can even get them to help you out when you're ready. One is a lawyer and the other is in child-protective services. Just to put that out there."

Rich dropped his facade. "Really. You'd do that for me?"

"Of course."

Rich smiled before he ducked his head down in embarrassment.

"Can i ask a little favor, it's kinda stupid."

"It won't be stupid what is it."

"Can you help me make a nest in your bed. It uh. Helps me sleep." Rich fiddled with his hands.

"That's not stupid at all. Come on there's some blankets and extra pillows in the closet." Michael stood. 

\-------

"Thanks again Michael." Rich mumbled into the warmth of soft blankets surrounding him.

"I don't mind if it means I can sleep in this wonderfulness." Michael sighed into the nest.

Rich chuckled. "Goodnight Michael."

"Night."


	7. Weed Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
maybe something with omega!michael? any ship is okay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Dustin and Omega Michael
> 
> //I love Dustin Kropp and since i have the opportunity this is the ship i choose

Requested by: [v_alentine ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_alentine/pseuds/v_alentine)

"So what is the surprise?"

"You have to wait Dustin."

"Come on Mikey, tell me please." The teen whined.

"You have to wait til we get home." Michael kept his eyes trained on the road.

"Michael come on only--'

Michael reached forward and turned up the volume on his radio with a smirk.

"Michael Mell, you wouldn't."

Michael finally turned to glance at Dustin. "I'm sorry I can't hear you." Michael grinned. It was all a part of the plan.

\-------

Michael opened the door to their apartment and led Dustin to their room. 

"This surprise better be worth it. Not to mention the fact I might punish you for that stunt you pulled in the car."

Michael wordlessly pushed Dustin onto their bed and began strip teasing for his mate.

Dustin sat stunned until the surprise became prevalent.

A deep, rich purple strap peaked out under Michael's shirt and soon nerdy-tees and skinny jeans were replaced with flowing purple satin perfectly accentuating Michael's body.

"Do you like it?" Michael gave a slow turn.

"I, love it." Dustin's voice dropped. Dustin's eyes roamed over everything he could. The top half was almost sheer yet flowing purple, and as you moved further down, the lacy deep purple hugged tightly against Michael's hips and around his straining cock. A thin string connecting the underwear to a garter, to Michael's thigh highs.

He stood and pulled Michael close by the hips. "It's so pretty on you. Too bad we're going to ruin it." Dustin kneaded Michael's dick with the heal of his palm.

Michael groaned softly and then Dustin pulled away.

"On the bed and get prepped for me."

Michael nodded and scrambled onto the bed.

Dustin stripped himself as fast as he could, and yet when he turned around, Michael had pushed the thin panties of his ensemble aside and had 3 fingers pumping in and out of his ass. Writhing against the sheets.

Dustin walked forward and grabbed the top of the thigh high socks that were connected to a garter, only to snap them against Michael's thick legs.

Michael moaned out and looked up.

"Are you ready?"

Michael nodded quickly, followed by a "Yes Alpha."

Dustin pulled himself on the bed, and lifted Michael from where he was.

Michael removed his fingers as he was sat on Dustin's lap.

"You ready?" Dustin asked once more.

Michael whimpered out another "Yes Alpha."

Dustin pushes into Michael so Michael was sitting on top of him. Michael shuddered and threw his head back. His mouth forming an 'O' and a silent moan.

Dustin smirked and waited until Michael was fully seated until pulling the other down for a heated kiss. Michael's moans came back full force as muffled in Dustin's mouth as Dustin pulled Michael's hips up and down.

When they separated Dustin pulled his hands away as well and leaned back on his forearms.

"Your turn." Dustin smirked.

Michael quickly began moving up and down on Dustin's length, bouncing quickly, the top was bouncing along with him and it exited Dustin to see him in the garments.

Michael interrupted his thoughts when he came with a small shout and it splattered on the insides of the beautiful purple underwear.

Michael began to slow but Dustin delivered a quick slap to his bare thigh.

"Did I say stop?"

Michael kicked back into gear and kept bouncing until he felt his ass become full and warm.

"C-c-can I st-stop please?"

""I'm sorry _I can't hear you._"

Michael gasped at his words being thrown back at him and whined out loudly from overstimulation.

A few more weak thrusts and Dustin let him stop.

Michael has some tedious laundry to do the next day, but cuddles came first.


	8. Sincerely Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
Maybe some Sincerely Three with Jared going through his heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Connor, Alpha Evan, and Omega Jared

Requested by: [Flam_NotOkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flam_NotOkay/pseuds/Flam_NotOkay)

Jared squirmed in the hurried nest he had made. 

While home alone Jared had gone into heat without him realizing it was coming.

Jared in a rush of panic and emptiness, since neither of his boyfriends were home, created a small nest on their bed. He usually had one made but they had to remove it to clean the sheets and pillows. 

Now Jared was stripped naked and lying among soft materials awaiting his two Alpha mates.

He could have called them but he didn't have enough sense about him to do that.

"Jared we're home. Where are you?" Connor called out.

Jared gasped and began calling out.

"Connor- Evan, Please!" He writhed.

Immediately the two were in the room and on alert. 

The familiar scent of their Omega filled the room and was intoxicating to the two Alpha's.

They found their poor Omega lying in his nest, tears in his ruse anger a desperate scent in the air.

"Oh Jare," Evan sat on the edge of the bed and moved his hand towards Jared to run his fingers through the others hair.

Jared immediately leaned into the touch and whined softly.

"Please-" he whimpered.

Both Connor and Evan looked on with {care?}

"I've got to put away the ice cream then I'll be right back." Connor rushed out with a wince and placed a soft kiss on Jared's forehead.

Evan nodded and focused his attention on Jared.

Evan leaned forward and started with a slow languid kiss, and Jared accepted it with vigor and an attempt to speed it up.

"Just a sec Jared, let me get out of my clothes first." Evan apologized as he quickly got rid of layers, Connor slipped back in and joined Evan in an ever growing pile of clothes.

"You take left I take right?" Connor whispered and was met with a nod of approval.

"Hey baby boy." Connor slipped in next to Jared as Evan walked around the bed. "How are you feeling?" 

"Hot." Jared whined.

"I bet," Connor chuckled and trailed his hand down to Jared's dripping heat. 

Jared immediately gasped at being touched and whined oh so desperately.

"We know baby, We know." Evan pushed Jared's bangs back and kissed the exposed skin. Jared arched into both their touches with a whine and whimper.

"Who's knot do you want Jare?" Connor asked softly as he slipped the first finger into Jared's heat.

"Y-yourss." Jared sighed.

Both Alpha's nodded knowing Evan would end up knotting him before the night ended anyway. It was just a formality to ask Jare who's he wanted _first. _Connor continued his ministrations with his fingers as Evan began trailing kissed down Jared's neck and across ever expanse of skin he could find.

"S-so good. F-feels so good." Jared whined.

"I love it when you whine for us Jare." Connor smirked as he added a forth finger and watched Jared swallow it up whole. Jared managed to move his hand away from being clenched in the sheets to Evan where he was still trailing soft kisses.

"How are you feeling baby?" Evan paused to hold Jared's hand.

"Ready." Jared groaned.

Connor chuckled but removed his fingers. Jared's gasp was sharp and loud but was replaced with a deep languid moan as Connor sunk in. 

Evan brushed Jared's bangs away again and swallowed Jared's moans by kissing his Omega deeply. 

Jared's eyes were rolling to the back of his head as Connor thrust into him.

"You ready Jare?" 

"Yes Con I'm so ready please." Jared thrust back against Connor.

Connor knotted deep into Jared with a groan.

When Jared came back to he was looking into the eyes of a smiling Connor and their sweat being wiped away by Evan. 


	9. Tree Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
could I request some chubby omega evan going through his heat and wanting a baby? and connor being a doting alpha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Connor and Omega Evan

Requested by: anonymous

Evan basked in the afterglow he always felt after sex. And he made sure to appreciate it since I'm his heat afterglow quickly turned into need again.

Evan turned to bury into the warmth of his nest as he waited for Connor to return with a snack and some water.

He really did live Connor as a mate and as his Alpha. He can't wait to make a family with him.

Wait

Evan wants. He wants a family. He's never even thought about wanting a family with anyone, but here he is contemplating how cute a baby he could make with Connor.

A baby!

He wants a baby!

"He Ev, I have some apple slices if---"

"I want a baby." Evan blurted out.

The plate of apple slices clattered to the floor, thankfully the water was in a sealed water bottle.

"What? I don't. I don't think I heard you correctly." Connor climbed back in bed to feel Evans forehead.

"Are you sick? Did you fall back in too quick? I can knot you, will that help?"

"Connor it's okay I just. I realized at some point, I would like to have a baby. With you." Evan looked up sweetly at Connor.

"Oh." Connor paused, the wheels turning in his brain to comprehend what Evan just said, very evident on his face.

"I. I would like that too. At some point." Connor nodded.

An anxious silence fell in the room and Evan rolled his eyes at Connor's still working brain.

"Stop being weird and come give me cuddles." Evan rolled over.

A small smile slipped into Connors face as he flopped next to Evan.

"That I can do." Connor pulled Evan into his chest and buried his face in Evans hair. Evans pudge squishing between them and Connor ran a hand I’ve the soft flesh, causing a small giggle from Evan. Both laid together, basking in each other's scent and company.


	10. Kleinsen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
Kleinsen smut w nervous alpha Evan w a big dick (extra that would make me happy- babies having their first time in college when they HAPPEN to get the same dorm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Evan and Omega Jared

Requested by:[ MichaelYells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelYells/pseuds/MichaelYells)

Jared groaned and pushed away from his desk in the small dorm room he shared with his dear boyfriend Evan. "Ugg I'm bored." Jared flopped onto Evan's bed dramatically next to his boyfriend.

"Don't you mean horny?" Evan chuckled, picking up on Jared's hints.

"Maybe." Jared blushed lightly.

"Wanna make out?" Evan asked a few moments later, still looking at his phone.

"God yes." Jared groaned as if he were waiting for the question to be asked. He hoisted himself up and onto Evan's lap. Jared was the first to start,leaning in for a deep kiss and letting Evan's hands roam his body. Jared sighed into Evan's mouth when Evan moved a hand inside the front of Jared's shirt while the other hand pushed Jared from his back. Now both flush against each other, though Jared had no arguments. "Just a sec." Jared pulled away and took off his foggy glasses. He returned quickly for another kiss and caused chuckle from Evan.

The both eventually pulled away for air and without thought, Evan leaned in and began trailing hickey's along Jared's exposed neck. Jared responded with short breathy moans and happily tilting his head to give Evan more skin to abuse. Jared instinctively rolled his hips when Evan bite a particularly sensitive spot. He was met with Evan rolling his hips back and creating more friction between the two.

"Evan." Jared gasped. "Please, please_ fuck me_." 

Then everything stopped. Never before in their make out sessions had Jared ever said those words. Evan pulled away with lust behind hiseyes but asked gently, "Do-do you want me to?"

"Yes." Jared breathed out softly. Scared of what he was admitting to Evan. 

Evan motioned for Jared to get up, and as soon as Jared was off him Evan began shedding clothes and Jared frantically moved to do the same. Soon everything was on the floor except their boxers.

"Do you know what to do?" Evan

"No i thought you did." Jared sit on elbows

"I was just following my instincts."

"Well they’ve been right so far.” 

Evan nodded in agreement and leaned down, staring at Jared’s collar bone and began trailing kisses across every expanse of skin Evan could find.   
  
“Evan!” Jared gasped out, not fully prepared for the soft yet teasing ministrations that was Evan’s mouth.   
  
Jared closed his eyes, making sure to enjoy each kiss, and slowly the kisses became nibbles until Evan bit down on Jared’s shoulder and—“Holy shit Evan! It feels so good Evan, please I need more please—”

”Wouldn’t have pegged you to beg Jare.” Evan pulled away, his toke having dipped into a deep, Alpha dominating tone.   
  
Evan made a note that Jared shivering beneath him, covered in marks, was an image he wanted to see more. 

“Wouldn’t have pegged you to be so good with your mouth.” Jared groaned, blindly reaching out to pull Evan close and—when did Evan smell so strong and _God_ it was intoxicating.

They met for a messy kiss, Evan’s tongue immediately claiming dominance and Jared pliant beneath his Alpha. They pulled away with only hot air between them, Evan commenting on what Jared said.

”If you like what my mouth can do now just you wait...” Evan purred.

“What do you?—Oh!” 

  
Jared’s question was answered when his boxers were pulled down in one swift motion and Evans tongue was encircling Jared’s heat. 

Somehow Jared could smell even more of Evan’s strong musky scent—with a touch of dark pine, wafting through the room. While Evan was being smothered in Jared’s sickly sweet Omega scent.   
  


The smell spurred Evan on to push past Jared’s ring on muscles and began eating out the Omega. 

  
Jared moaned and screamed as Evan worked beneath him, Jared pawed at the tuffs of hair peaking out between his legs.   
  


Jared was lost in pleasure until a familiar cooking started at the bottom of his stomach. Quickly he tugged Evan’s hair up and out to make the Alpha stop.   
  


What he didn’t expect was a deep moan to leave Evan.   
  


Without words Jared tested his quickly deduced theory and pulled at Evans hair again, resulting another moan.   
  


Evan blushes a bright pink, but managed to detangle himself from Jared’s limps and hand in his hair.   
  
“Sorry wa so doing something wrong?”

”What? No no!! It was wonderful but I was getting close. I didn’t want to cum until you were in me.”   
  


Evan lost the concerted, nervous boyfriend look as his eyes darker again.

”oh I see.” Evan smirked. ”Do you feel stretched out enough?”

”Evan if you don’t get inside of me right now I will do it myself.” Jared glared from among the sheets and pillows. 

“If you insist...” Evan chuckled and reached for a condom, sliding it on and lining up quickly.   
  
Evan lined up, his arms on either side of Jared’s head for support.   
  


“You ready?”

”Evan I swear to God if you don’t—“

Both were cut off as a satisfying moan filled the air. Evan inched deeper and deeper into Jared’s warmth until he was fully seated in Jared.   
  


Evan shifted his hips and—oh the sound Jared made was so pretty. 

Evan pullled back for a moment before slamming back into Jared, and as soon as Evan started he couldn’t stop.   
  
Jared eagerly let Evan pound into him, simply enjoying the way they fit together perfectly. As if they were made to.   
  


“J-Jared I’m c-close.” Evan stuttered softly.   
  


“Me too.” Jaded whispered back.   
  


Evan thrust one more time before having the best orgasm he’s ever had, and for Jared. Well, Evan hit directly on his sweet spot on his final thrust and sent Jared into the same spiral of haze and pleasure.   
  


Evan came down first, taking in the sight of his beautiful little Omega beneath him as he focused back into the real world.   
  


“Was it good?” Evan asked.

Jared laughed at Evans question before compiling himself. “Ev. It was amazing.” Jared leaned up to kiss his mate.   
  


“Now get out of me so we can clean up and cuddle.” Jared shoved Evan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took literally forever for this to come out. I got a writers block with this fic when it accidentally deleted itself a second time. The fics following I had already written and I just had to get this one out and then I could upload the rest. Sorry for the wait, I’m trying to section out my tome better.


	11. Expensive Headphones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
Expensive headphones strangely an alpha Michael/strangely an omega Rich  
\---  
Expensive headphones with Omega Rich? they find out rich is pregnant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Michael and Omega Rich

Requested by: [MichaelYells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelYells/pseuds/MichaelYells) and Oopos

Rich held up his hand and hesitated over the wooden door.

What if Michael doesn't want to commit. What if he backs out and Rich is left alone with...

Just knock

As soon as Rich hit the wood with three taps of his knuckles he began panicking again.

He shouldn't be here. Just go home and figure it out. It's fine he'll just...

"Rich? What are you doing here at 3 in the morning."

Rich opened his mouth but it gaped and refused to let any words out.

"I-it would be eathier if I juth thow. Show you." Rich struggled through the sentence, his lisp seeping into the words without his control. He pushed past Michael and walked to the closest table.

Michael followed behind once closing the door, worry stretched on his face.

"Rich you're scaring me what's wrong?"

Rich instead pulled out a plastic bag from his hoodie pocket and emptied the components on the table.

"That'th what'th wrong." Rich pointed at the table accusingly.

Michale walked over and noticed a similarity among the items, they were all pregnancy tests. And every single one, was positive.

"Wait are these all,"

"Yeth."

"Is it mine?"

"Who elth would it belong to Michael." Rich huffed, but only to hide his inner panic and distraught.

"Rich, this is amazing!"

"It-it is?"

"Of course it is! I mean it's earlier than I thought but I'm so excited and happy and--Rich. What's wrong?"

Rich couldn't stop himself from bursting into tears.

Michael immediately wrapped the poor Omega in his embrace, only now noticing the way his usually sweet, soft scent filled with fear and panic.

"Rich what's wrong? Are you hurting?"

"No I. I really thought you were gonna hate me." Rich sobbed into Michaels chest.

"Why would I think that?" Michael soothed.

"Cause. Cause I got pregnant." Rich hiccuped.

"Rich look at me." Michale pulled the Omega away and wiped his stray tears. "There is no way in the whole world I can hate you. You are my wonderful, beautiful boyfriend. And soon to be mate. I'm not going anywhere."

Rich fell back into Michaels arms and squeezed him tight.

"Thank you Michael. Also umm could we go cuddle now. I'm tired." Rich pulled away sheepishly.

"Yea come on. I have some pillows and blankets you can nest if you wanna."


	12. Klienphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
Omega Connor being harassed by some alphas and Jared comes to the rescue.

Requested by: Alexis

"A Manhattan please." Jared slid onto the bar stool, watching the bartender nod and move to get the drink.

Jared sighed and turned in his seat to look among the blurred faces of nobodies and nothings dancing in hopes of catching the eye of someone special.

Jared was just here to have a drink (or 10) not find something Omega down to Fuck.

Jared sent a half smile to the bartender when he slid Jared his drink, seconds from taking a sip when he heard loud laughing and forceful moving behind him.

Jared looked over his shoulder to see what was obviously a large group of stuck up Alphas, pushing around an Omega clad in all black and trying to escape from their grasp.

Usually Jared would just turn back to his drink and ignore them. It's not his business to get invested in any of that. But one of the Alphas said something that made Jared slam his drink down and swivel over to the group.

"What did you just say?"

The entire group swiveled around to face the now standing Jared.

Jared may be small (and a little chubby) in stature for an Alpha. But boy does he have a presence to make up for the difference.

One of the pretentious Alphas stepped up to speak, "What does it mean to you?"

Jared let out a deep growl that he was happy to say made the others in the group jump. He stepped forward and used every once of his Alpha voice he could.

"Because a _Fag_ I don't put up with entitled fucks who think they can do what they want." Jared snarled in the douche-bag's face.

His other Alpha friends had scampered off and he was left with no support or backup. He gaped like a fish for a moment who turning away with a mumble.

Jared rolled his eyes and pivoted to return to his drink, when the stranger left behind spoke up.

"Umm Thanks by the way."

"Hm?" Jared turned around, "Oh, yea that. I can't stand assholes like them. Plus they were being bothersome to you." Jared waved off. He turned back to finally have his drink but--

"Can I buy you a drink at least?" The guy offered.

Jared groaned and without turning around mouthed a few words along the line of 'Can I not just drown myself in cheap whiskey and tangy sweet cherries?'

"Yea sure whatever." He sighed.

The stranger followed him to his seat and as Jared slowly drank from his glass he glanced to see the to her guy twirling with his thumbs.

"You gonna get a drink? You are at a bar."

"Oh, no. I don't drink. Hate the taste."

Jared snorted and stopped himself from spitting out his drink.

"What?"

"It's just. If you don't come for a drink what did you come for? Is getting harassed by jackasses fun for you?"

The stranger rolled his eyes and leaned over the counter.

"Look my friend pushed me to come out, otherwise I would be at home getting high right now."

"Oh so you like getting high but not drunk."

"Okay look, you can't question my life choices." The guy narrowed his eyes.

Jared held his hands up in defense. "No mean to offense just, funny." Jared returned his attention to his drink until it was fully drained.

"Another please."

"On my tab." The stranger cut in.

The bartender nodded and moved to make the drink.

"I guess we are stuck together until I drink my next drink so what's your name?"

"Oh Connor," he held out his hand.

"Jared." Jared took the hand in his own and shook it.

The two began idle chat as the drink was slid over to Jared. But instead of downing the drink and shrugging the Omega off, Jared slowly dipped as they chatted about familiar interests including movies.. I've got a good one. Fuck, Marry, Kill- Tony Stark, Clint Barton, and Steve Rogers."

"You bastard!" Connor glared at the other, while Jared began laughing at the other's misfortune.

"God um... Okay. Fuck Clint, marry-- Steve, and i guess kill Tony."

"Really?" Jared chuckled.

"It's not exactly easy!" Connor gently shoved Jared's shoulder.

As the two laughed together Jared looked down at his phone to see the time pop up. "I probably should be getting home soon." He sighed as he waved down the bartender to pay.

Connor looked at his own phone and nodded. 

"Sadly I have to agree. It was nice to meet you Jared. I enjoyed coming out despite how it started." 

Jared looked over at Connor's unlocked phone and swiped it.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"There." Jared slid over the phone which had Jared's phone number and the picture of his empty Manhattan as the profile pic.

Jared then felt self-conscious for being so forward, and was about to take it back and apologize. But Connor smiled and typed in the first text to check the number.

Jared's phone buzzed and Jared laughed.

** _-Sup Bastard _ **


	13. Tree Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
Oops I'm a slut for basic plots but!!! Treebros with omega Evan in heat? And alpha Connor being like "well fuck I'm tryna stay cool and emo but he's dummy thicc and the smell of his pheromones keeps alerting my alpha sense of smell"

Requested by: [AParallelLine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AParallelLine/pseuds/AParallelLine)

"Hey Evan. I brought by your calc homework and notes for AP Earth." Connor yelled up the stairs. Evan had texted him this morning, telling Connor he was in heat and couldn't come to school for the next two days and asking for any work. 

After Connor made his presence known he went up the steps, taking two a a time, and dropped the bag of school work outside of Evan's room. Connor fully planned to leave so Evan's heat wouldn't tempt Connor's extra sensitive Alpha senses, but a meek call of his name made him open Evan's door.

"You need somethin' Ev?"

"Yea could I please have some water, I already drank all my water bottles. I have more in the mini-fridge under my desk." Evan pointed.

Connor nodded and stepped into Evan's room, Evan's smell filling Connor's nose. Connor found a water and hesitantly walked over to Evan's bed.

"I'm not gonna bite you." Evan chuckled weakly.

"Yea but I might." 

An awkward silence fell over the room at Connor's quip.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." Connor's eyes widened in horror. He shoved the water into Evans hands and turned to go. "I'm just going to leave before..."

"Wait!" Evan reaches out and grabbed Connor's wrist, turning the teen to look at him.

"Don't go. I'm so lonely. Could you just, sit maybe?" Evan meekly asked, pulling back to show the space next to him on the bed. "I need physical affection in heat and I haven't had any this entire time." Evan whined softly.

"Yea, sure." Connor sighed, glad Evan didn't get mad at him. He sat down next to the Omega and immediately got a strong smell of Evans scent. It was so sweet and alluring it took every ounce of Connor not to claim Evan right then and there. But of course the Omega had to go and lay his head on Connor's shoulder with a sigh. 

Connor clenched his fists tightly to retrain himself.

Evan gasped softly and jumped in his spot.

"What's wrong? Do you need something?"

"No! No no I'm fine. I promise." Evan flushed brightly and set his hands in his lap.

"Are you sure, I can go get you a snack or--"

But the damage was done, and Connor picked up on the tell-tale sign of a heat fully kicking in, the slick between Evan's legs filling the air, the sound of its squelch when Evan shifted nervously.

"I see. I'll just go." Connor moved to leave.

"Wait! I heard that. I heard you, you've been looking for an Omega."

"What?! Who told you--- Zoey." Connor growled.

"Well I'm uh. I'm looking for an Alpha." Evan fumbled.

"Wait really? You're not, you're not joking with me?"

"No why would I? Heats bring out honest." Evan reasoned.

Connor stalked back towards the bed and crawled above Evan. Connor kneaded Evan's dick with the heal of his palm. Evan groaned softly, pushing into the hand, but Connor pulled away.

"Lube?"

"Bed side table."

Connor nodded, getting up to grab the lube and also stripping himself as fast as he could. When he turned around, Evan was sprawled out, naked, awaiting Connor's instruction.

Connor returned with a smirk on his face as he popped open the lube and spreading it on his fingers to warm it. Connor lowered his fingers to circle Evan's hole teasingly. Evan gasped and pushed against the digits.

Connor trailed his other hand up Evan's chest and continued light teasing and touching to hear all of Evan's pretty noises.

When Connor finally sunk his first finger into Evan's heat Evan was on the verge of begging.

"Alpha _**please**_."

Connor took that as his cue to finally kick into gear. Connor pushed in all fingers and enjoyed Evan's squirming and loud moan.

"Feel good Ev?"

"Please Connor. I need more I need so much more." Evan dipped into begging territory.

"Well since you asked so nicely." Connor purred, working his fingers for a few kore minutes before pulling out.

"You sure about this Ev?"

"Yes." He moaned.

Connor pushed in, quickly slipping in wit y'all the slick from Evan's heat. He bottomed out in record time, pausing for a moment.

"Move! Move please move!" Evan screamed, nails digging into Connor's back.

Connor couldn’t deny the Omega his request as he began roughly pounding into Evan. The both had wanted this for so long, it was exhilarating to finally be in the moment.

"I'm close." Evan breathed out, clenching around Connor's cock.

"Already?" Connor teased, but knew Evan's heat put him on much different bodily functions than normal.

Evan came with a shout, his nails dragging down Connor's back, Connor following behind, pulling back a little so not to knot the Omega.

"**_Alpha, knot me_.**" Evan breathlessly whispered in his sweet alluring Omega voice. Gently hiding Connor to fully hold himself in Evan.

Connor fell into a blush himself as his knot filled up Evan and stuck the two together for the next half an hour.

They both took a few minutes to breathe and get settled.

"That was fun." Connor shyly smiled.

"So fun." Evan pecked Connor's lips.


	14. Boardwalk Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
Boardwalk boys with Rich and Jeremy being omegas. (Maybe something along the lines of one of those two thinking their Alphas prefer the other. Fluff ensured)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omega Rich, Omega Jeremy and Alpha Jake, Alpha Michael

Requested by:[ BigGleeFanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGleeFanatic/pseuds/BigGleeFanatic)

"Go on ahead I'll meet you there." Rich waved at his boyfriends.

The Alphas nodded, not noticing anything, and went ahead to grab seats for the movie. Jeremy on the other hand, looked back with worry as his fellow Omega slipped into the bathroom.

"You know, I have to pee too," Jeremy called ahead and turned to join Rich in the bathroom.

There was a reason the 4 of them liked to go to movies late at night. Usually the theater was almost entirely barren and the same went for the bathroom.

So when Jeremy heard hiccuping sobs from one of the end stalls Jeremy rushed to comfort his boyfriend.

"Rich what's wrong?" Jeremy creaked open the bathroom stall door, his heart breaking to see Rich in the corner of the stall, curled into his knees, sobbing.

"Go back to your mates." Rich hissed through his tears.

"R-rich what do you m-mean? What are you talking about?"

"As if I don't know." Rich shook his head. "They don't want me. They just want you. I mean how could anyone possibly want to be with someone who bullied them relentlessly and burned the others house down. Just cut your losses already and leave me be Jeremy." Rich's hiss had died down to a strangled and broken voice.

"No." Jeremy firmly stated, sitting down in front of Rich to emphasize his point. "There's no way I'm leaving you behind. And those things. They happened with the you-know-what. They are not your fault and Jake and Michael know that."

In his pocket Jeremy had sent an SOS text to the Alphas and telling them to get in the bathroom ASAP.

Almost on cue Jake and Michael ran into the bathroom down to the wide open stall.

"Rich?!" They both called out in unison with stomping footsteps until they reached the stall with their Omegas.

"Wha--" Rich scrambles to melt himself into the wall, trying to dry his tears hastily.

The Alphas stopped in their tracks when they saw the distressed Omega. _Their_ distressed Omega.

Both were immediately on either side of him with Jeremy spectating.

"What happened are you hurt?"

"Did you see fire? Were you triggered?"

"What's wrong babe?"

"Did you slip into heat early?"

"Stop! Stop it just stop!" Rich pushed the both of them away.

"I don't want your pity or mockery." Rich wobbled out as tears brimmed his eyes again. "Just leave me here I know you've been wanting to since you asked me to join your relationship." Rich almost sobbed.

Silence befell the stall and bathroom as all that could be heard was Rich's strangled crying.

"Rich we would never leave you." Jake calmed his Alpha instincts that wanted to protect and worry at the moment.

"What could ever make you think we don't want you?" Michael calmed as well, slowly inching closer.

"I--you--. When I-- bullied and I burned. And I'm- terrible." Rich finally finished his thought and returned to hiding/crying in his knees.

A strong and firm hand was set on Rich's back and started rubbing slow circles, while a slightly smaller but still firm hand placed a two fingers under Rich's chin and made him look up at the first eyes he saw, which was Michaels soft and gentle eyes.

"Rich. We asked you to join our relationship because we love you. We all do. And I don't know what could ever make you think we don't-- What was that?" Michale interrupted himself when he heard Rich mumble.

"You. You guys have been, taking Jeremy out without me. A lot." Rich sniffed.

Jeremys face immediately filled with shame and guilt. But the thing was Rich wasn't wrong. Rich had claimed to have a lot of school work one night so they went to dinner without him. And then dinner on Friday's turned to dinner twice a week. Then shopping trips and--

"Rich I'm so s-sorry." Jeremy clamped a hand over his mouth in realization. "I've been so selfish and a-asking to go out. You. You thought they were c-courting me to be m-mated and leaving you b-behind didn't you?" Jeremy managed to nail exactly what Rich had thought. Probably because that would be Jeremy's conclusion if he was in Rich's spot.

"Is that true? You thought we were courting Jeremy and ignoring you?" Jake paused his circles to ask.

Rich's soft whimper was enough of an answer.

Jeremy couldn't stop himself from lurching forward and enveloping Rich in the biggest hug he could muster. "You deserve everything and more Rich. Each one of us love you more than you could even fathom." Jeremy whispered, halting his stutter by pumping all his passion and love for Rich and his boyfriend's.

Rich almost choked on a broken sob as he hugged Jeremy back tightly. Then the feeling of more arms enveloped Rich. He creaked open his arms to find everyone was now hugging Rich. 

"I--I'm s-sorry."

Everyone pulled away at Rich's meek voice. 

"Sorry for what?" Michael wiped a stray tear away.

"For being such an attention whore." Rich cried out.

Then Rich was being picked up and cradled I'm Jake's arms. "What are you doing?" Rich jumped slightly but Jake's grip was strong.

"We're going home and we're claiming you right fucking now." Jake stomped out of the bathroom.

"What?!" Rich squeaked.

"Yeah, and you're next Jer. Right after we give Rich aftercare." Michael jumped in, already on board.

The movie theater workers had no cares towards the odd scene of an Alpha carrying a blushing Omega and the other Alpha dragging another Omega behind them.

"We've been talking about this for a while. Seems now is the best time to show you two we're not going anywhere." Jake managed a shrug with Rich still in his arms.

And let's just say that night. There was a lot of noise complaints.


	15. RichJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
Could I get uhhh Richjake/arson bros with omega Jake in heat. Because I’m unoriginal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omega Jake and Alpha Rich

Requested by: uwu

  
Jake could feel the familiar feeling creeping up on him on the way home from the mall. His pre-heat has been on for longer than usual. Almost a week, but according to research it just means he's been exposed to too many Alphas and it's throwing off his body's schedule.

Considering how long he'd been at home just waiting for his heat, he went ahead out with Rich when the Alpha asked if he wanted to hang for a little bit.

And of course today was the day he'd finally start his heat.

They were still 20 minutes away from Jakes apartment when the twinge in his abdomen warned him. Jake wasn't going to be able to last another 5, especially with Rich right next to him.

"Stop the car." Jake heard himself saying.

"What?"

"I said stop the car!" Jake panicked.

Rich pulled to the side of the road with a sudden screech.

Jake lurched out of the beat up truck and heaved in the fresh air that wasn't tainted with Rich's strong Alpha scent. Jake has become nose blind to the smell of Rich's car, but minutes from being heat changed his senses.

"Jake what's wrong." Rich rushed over to Jakes side of the car.

"Don't." Jake held his hand out with the small amount of self restraint he had.

"Don't what--" but Rich's answer was questioned when he caught a whiff of Jakes scent.

"You're goin in to heat."

"No shit Sherlock." Jake squeezed his eyes tight.

"Okay, get in the backseat. I'm about to break every speed law." Rich clambered over to the drivers side.

Jake couldn't. He knew for a fact as soon as he got enveloped in the Alphas scent he'd wanna rut against the seats to cover his skin in Rich's scent. And Jake couldn't let Rich see him in such a vulnerable position. Or allow Rich to realize he had feelings for the Alpha.

But he had no other option so he took one last gulp of fresh air and jumped in the car.

Rich immediately began driving and thankfully they were on a back road so no one was around to see Rich speeding by.

"Rich--" Jake gasped.

"I know Jake just 10 more minutes."

'I don't have 10 more minutes. I'm in heat now'

Jake whined and did his best to hold himself together. Sweat began breaking out on his brow and he wanted to pull himself into the front seat and ---

Nope. Let's not think about your best friend in that way.

Jake's wandering thoughts had done some good though. It provided enough of a distraction to get him home.

Jake heard the car stop and soon the back seat door was wretched open.

"Do you need help to your apartment?"

"No-no I've got it." Jake waved Rich off. It would have had a larger effect if Jake hadn't nearly fallen upon getting out of the car.

He hadn't had a heat this strong since his first one in freshman year.

Rich pulled Jake up by draping Jake's arm around his shoulders.

Jake hummed softly when he was put so close to Rich's scent. He let Rich lead him up the first flight of stairs and down the hall to his apartment.

"He's so strong." Jake thought aloud.

"You say something?"

"Oh, uh no." Jake flushed.

Rich helped Jake balance so he could grab the spare key and lead Jake into the small apartment and set him down on the couch.

"Well, take care of yourself."

"Rich wait! I---Could you, stay?" Jake meekly asked.

"Jake." Rich looked at him with a reluctant gaze, "That's just your heat talking. I'll see ya in 4 days okay."

"Rich please this is. This is the first heat I've had since----the fire."

"Oh."

A quiet fell over the room and Jake tried to find a way to save the conversation.

"That's not just it though, I really like you too and you staying would make me feel I dunno safer, calmer, all of the above." Jake began rambling.

Rich softly smiled and Jake found himself sighing deeply with relief.

"Fine, but I get to raid your fridge."

Jake motioned for him to have at it and Rich grinned widely, closing the door behind him and heading straight for the kitchen.

Jake could already feel himself itching to get some relief, particularly from Rich, so he set his sights to make a nest. This usually can distract him for a good 20 minutes, 30 if he's picky.

So Jake pulled himself up deposit his shaky legs, and set out to make the best nest possible.

Jake didn't notice Rich come back with an armful of snacks and continue to watch the Omega scurry around the apartment while occasionally ducking into his room. When Jake didn't come back out of his room in search of blankets, Rich had long eaten his snacks and found Jake buried in a huge pile of pillows, blankets, and a few stray stuffed animals.

"Now that looks comfy as hell."

Without thought Jake patted the space beside him for Rich to join.

The Alpha was obviously hesitant but he slipped into the nest carefully and found himself sinking into the sinfully soft bed.

"Fuck this is nice." Rich's eyes fluttered closed.

Jake hummed back and nuzzled into the Alpha's warmth and scent. The thing he'd been itching to do for almost an hour now.

As the two drifted to sleep Jake heard a soft murmur of three soft words.

"I love you."


	16. Lethal Porno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
Weird idea but Alpha!Connor x Omega!Jeremy  
No real specific ideas, but some good old angst would be nice :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omega Jeremy and Alpha Connor

Requested by: [WellDangMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDangMan/pseuds/WellDangMan)

Jeremy hesitated over the number.

He'd understand right?

He'd come to help right?

He'd.... He'd still love him.

Right?

Jeremy touched the call button and brought the number up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Thank God you answered." Jeremy breathed out. "I--I need you to come get me." Jeremy's voice wavered.

"Babe I'm at work I can't just drop everything and--"

"Babe he's gone."

There was a pause long enough for Jeremy to panic even more, but finally earned an answer.

"What?" Connor asked softly , a whisper in the back of his head telling him the heart shattering truth.

"Con he's gone, I'm sorry but the doctor said it, that it just happens. T-that there wasn't anything I could have done." Jeremy sobbed into the phone.

5 seconds later a distinct yelling and Connor's heavy breathing could be heard. "I'm on the way Jer, Are you at the clinic?"

"Y-yeah. I'm in the b-bathroom."

"5 minutes." Connor assured, his thumb jamming the 'End Call' button so he could drive.

Jeremy didn't pick up on the fact that is was at least a 15 minute drive from Connor's work to the clinic, but he was too far in a depressive state to notice.

In the 5 minute of waiting time Jeremy had to snuff out his crying as other people entered and exited the bathroom.

But when the door slammed open and deep heavy breathing could be heard, Jermey scrambled to get to the stall door and open it.

Connor stood a few feet away, not entering the Omega bathroom, as Jermey faced him. Jeremy's face was caked in tear stains, red and blotchy, and a hand hovering over his stomach.

"I lost him...Connor I lost out baby..."Jeremy wavered before dissolving into sobs again.

"Hey no no no, it's okay I promise. You didn't do anything wrong." Connor ran to his distressed husband and gently wiped away his tears. He led the Omega out the bathroom and to his car past whispering voices and the occasional pitying looks from doctors.

Jeremy let Connor take him to the back seat of the car and Connor crawled in beside him.

Connor rubbed Jeremys back soothingly til Jeremy tried to break the silence.

"He's gone. Just, gone."

"I know, but it's okay. We have all the time in the world Jere we don't have to rush."

"But yes you do! The doctor told me.... he said that was my last and only chance. Apparently my genetics don't allow me to hold a baby longer than 20 weeks. So I. I can't have a baby. You can't have a baby." Jeremy whimpered.

Connor didn't miss a beat to absorb the information and return to comforting his distressed mate. "Jeremy it's okay, we can always adopt."

Jeremy sniffed softly and looked over at Connor. "You'd do that? I thought..."

"You thought wrong." Connor replied.

Jermey slumped back against Connor and held back another set of tears. And Connor really couldn't find anything else to say. There's nothing good to say in this situation.

"Let's head home and we can cuddle in bed with some RomComs." Connor offered, at least for now.

Jeremy solemnly nodded and let Connor slip out of the back and into the drivers seat. Connor glanced back at Jeremy half way through the ride. He could tell Jeremy was still shaken.

"Hey Jer. I love you." Connor used his softest voice.

But Jeremy's reply is what hurt him to most.

"Uh huh."


	17. Expensive Headphones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
Could you do a one with Omega!Rich and Alpha!Michael? Maybe like, Rich gets his first heat unexpectedly while their on a date and Michael's gotta act fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omega Rich and Alpha Michael

Requested by: Just_another_uhoh

"I'm excited! This is the only arcade with the original pac-man in this whole town! The pizza here is great too! Now come on I want to beat the high score Jeremy left on the King Kong game. Michael dragged Rich deep into the depths of the arcade.

It was only a few games in and enough tickets for a bouncy ball when Rich had a strange feeling over come himself.

Michael felt a sudden grab at his arm, nails digging deep into Michael's skin. Michael turned to find Rich's eyes fully dilated and staring at Michael in horror.

"What's wrong." Michael turned to his boyfriend, leaving his game character to die as his eyes burrowed in concern for Rich.

"I think I just started my heat." Rich whispered out as if he were telling _himself_ this fact.

"Oh. _Oh._" Michael's eyes widened with his own disbelief.

Rich had only presented as an Omega a few weeks ago, a frantic call to Michael in the middle of the night. Scared and jittery over the sudden change and begging Michael to come get him before his Alpha father came home.

That night Rich was a mess. And every Alpha instinct in Michael vowed to protect and love Rich (and admit his feelings to the boy but that happened eventually). So that's what he has to do right now.

Michael left his game and eased Rich's nails away from Michael's arm, where small crescent marks were now left. Rich whined softly and plastered himself against Michael side.

"Hey it's okay," Michael soothed, lowering his voice for only Rich to hear.

Michael led Rich to his car ad eased the Omega into the backseat.

"Mi-Michael," Rich whimpered.

"I know baby, 10 minutes, give me 10 minutes." He smoothed down Rich's hair and gave a soft kiss to Rich's forehead.

Rich leaned into the touches desperately, wanting more of it.

Michael quickly jumped in the driver's seat and sped off towards his house. It took a lot of self-control when Rich was whining and whimpering in the seat behind him, but nothing could compare him for what would come out of Rich's mouth.

"_**Alpha please**_." Rich gasped in his Omega voice, probably not even aware he was using it. 

Michael swerved the car when he fell into Alpha fog deep and fast without warning. 

Michael shook himself from the sweet lisping and allure of Rich, by cranking up the radio in his car. The radio couldn't stop him from smelling the Omega, but it sure could stop his noises.

Michael pulled into the driveway, only then noticing he never buckled. 

Michael swung the backseat door open to find Rich curled up helplessly on the leather seats of his car.

Michael picked up his boyfriend and after managing to unlock the front door, placed Rich gently on the couch in the living room. The Omega whined when he was de-clawed from Michael. 

"I know baby, I have to go grab some extra blankets and pillows, but I'll be right back promise." Michael assured before scurrying off to the linen closet, searching for suitable options for Rich to nest with.

Meanwhile Rich pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, his need to find suitable comfort itching in the back of his mind.   
Michael came back with a mound of blankets and pillows to find Rich wrapped like a burrito in the fluffy blanket nearby.

"Come on mahal. You can make a nest on my bed." Michael carried his findings down to his room in the basement.   
Rich perked up, knowing there was already a few dozen blankets downstairs in Michael's room. Plus his bed was big enough for at least 3 people, and would be perfect to nest in. 

Rich dragged himself after Michael, blanket still around his shoulders. He came down to find Michael having stripped the bed to the cover sheet. A pile of blankets, pillows, stuffed animals, and other soft things at Rich's disposal. Rich could have cried happy tears, but instead he pushed Michael on the bed and wrapped his own blanket around the Alpha. 

Michael chuckled but watched as Rich carefully picked through the options. Some of them causing his to very carefully place them on the bed, others he would scrunch up his nose and throw it aimlessly in another direction. In no time the bed was becoming a collection of the softest, comfiest items within the Mell household. 

With one last glance over, Rich crawled into the bed from the end of it, situation himself in Michael's lap.

"You comfy?" 

"Mhmm." Rich hummed back happily, already beginning to drift to sleep, his head curled into Michael's chest. 

Michael carefully laid down and nearly sunk 3 feet before settling on the actual bed.   
Rich giggled softly and pulled a comforter around them.   
"Take a nap you need it." Michael soothed as the Omega drifted off.


	18. Boyf Riends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
some boyf riends with alpha michael and omega jer would be amazing, thanks :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omega Jeremy and Alpha Michael

Requested by: [rhythmoftherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmoftherain/pseuds/rhythmoftherain)

"Shit." Jeremy's eyes widened as he sorted through the fresh dry cleaning in his bag.

Jeremy has just picked up his dry cleaning because his favorite sweater and a suit he needed for an upcoming wedding he has to attend were dry clean only.

Instead when Jeremy opened up the black bag he always used, a bright red hoodie covered in patches was inside.

"This is not mine." The Omega thought to himself.

Jeremy shivered as the reason he wore his sweater so much was he was cold tempered. Without it he practically froze. Jeremy sighed knowing full well the dry cleaning place was closed until tomorrow morning.

'Well, it's only for around the house." Jeremy thought to himself as he slipped on the hoodie, and was soon enveloped in soft and warm comfort. The hoodie was humongous on him, but be damned if it wasn't comfortable.

Jeremy promised to take it back the next morning.

\---

Jeremy did not take it back the next morning.

He got called into work early and rushed out of the house, comfortable hoodie forgotten on his bed when he changed into his work uniform.

So when he got home and nearly had a panic attack for forgetting to take it back, the closing hours were long passed and slipped on the hoodie for just one more night.

\---

The next day thankfully Jeremy did take the hoodie with him to work, but Rich showed up and offered to take him for lunch in the nearby park and it was chilly.

So what if Jeremy wore the hoodie, it was just for a walk during his lunch break.

\---

Jeremy pulled up 15 minutes before Marsilos closed. Jeremy stuffed the hoodie back in the bag and walked into the front when he was met with a very agitated Alpha yelling at the poor Beta running the counter.

"I need my hoodie! I swear it took years for me to collect my patches. I swear to god..."

"E-excuse m-me. W-what's wrong?"

"They screwed up my dry cleaning! I have someone else's bag. And she claims they can't find my hoodie. I want a full refund---"

"Is y-your hoodie red by a-any chance?"

The Alpha whipped his head back to Jeremy with hope twinkling in his eyes. It would be cute if Jeremy wasn't scared to his wits.

"Depends. Are you missing a fluffy blue sweater and a very pristine suit?"

Jeremy allowed a wide grin to spread across his face as he lifted the bag up.

The Alpha offered a duplicate bag as the two switched items.

Jeremy opened his bag to find everything in order, as described. He pulled out his sweater and slipped it on over his work clothes. He missed his sweater tremendously.

The Alpha also pulled out his hoodie when a deep chuckle interrupted Jeremy enjoying his reuniting of his sweater.

"W-what?"

"Did you wear it?"

Jeremy shrunk back and a squeak escaped his mouth before he could stop it.

"I'm s-sorry. I was cold and I didn't have my sweater--"

"Dude it's fine. I just wanted to be sure it was your scent on here. It's a very sweet one." The Alpha smiles warmly, much different than when Jeremy entered.

Jeremy blushed slightly. He usually hid his scent because it seemed too girlish. Even for an Omega.

"T-thanks." Jeremy stuttered.

"You're cute. I'm Michael."

Jeremy squeaked again before sticking out his hand. "Jeremy."

"Nice to meet you Jeremy. How about we go get something to eat and ditch this dump."

The Omega could only nod at the Alpha's offer and followed him outside.

Maybe the mix up wasn't a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long 😖 I’m trying to write more but it has been a struggle recently for some reason.


End file.
